


Cave In

by charonhenson



Series: Man's Gotta Fight Temptation [2]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Enemas, First Time, In Which Stef and Rash dont know anything about gay sex, M/M, Sequel, Sexual Content, Thats Right Bitches, not explicitly described enemas dw, this took so long im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonhenson/pseuds/charonhenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rash and Stefan are completely clueless and Leila just wants to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave In

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO FIRST FIC IN SERIES!! 
> 
> (hint: its better if you read it with Smooth Operator playing on a loop in the background)

"I'll clean up, then, shall I?" Leila announces, stacking the plates on the table into a haphazard pile.

Stefan has just opened a bottle of red wine- 2012 Malbec, to go with their gourmet meal of slightly sweaty fish and chips that Leila had brought with her. She's taken to coming over on Fridays. 

It has been 3.5 weeks since Rash and Stefan had their little epiphany, and since that point they literally won't shut up about it. It would be cute if it wasn't so disgusting, not least since Leila is related to one of them. She really could have lived without knowing that her brother likes head massages- specifically from a certain Polish investigator that she had actually quite fancied before he got all starry-eyed for Rash. 

Leila is clearing her plate away when Stefan traps her in the kitchen. Last time he cornered her anywhere, it was to overshare about a certain drunken kiss- kisses, rather. This will inevitably be worse, and she sighs. "What."  
Stefan grimaces. "I need help."  
Leila scrunches her eyes closed in exasperation. "Please don't say it's about-"  
"Yes it is about Rash."  
"Right." She huffs. "Continue."  
"So." Stefan pauses. "We- hah. We. Me and Rash. Right, we do- stuff, right? Like sexy kind of stuff? You know what I mean." 

Leila is dead inside. "I can guess." 

"Yeah. So. Thing is. We haven't really... moved past. Stuff. Like right now it's only really basic things, like kissing and that one time I-"

"Uh huh, yep, I get it!" Leila interrupts, loudly. "So, what, you want to take it up a notch? Full monty or whatever?" Ugh.

Stefan nods wildly. 

"Ok, fine. Have you tried talking to him about it in any way?" 

Stefan goes to speak, then stops. "Not... especially. Not in ages." 

"Right, problem solved. Talk to him about it. Please. Instead of me." 

"Yeah." Stefan blinks, then moves away from Leila, and she sighs. Just as he goes to leave, she stops him. 

"Stef?" 

He turns. "Hmm?"

"Do me a favour." Leila fixes him with a cold look. "Don't ever try and talk to me about your's and my BROTHER'S sex life. Ever." 

Stefan looks, rightly, scared. "Ok." 

Leila watches him leave, before rubbing at her face frustratedly. Fuck Malbec- she needed some of that Polish spirit stuff. Jesus. 

\---

Rash is cooking scrambled eggs the next morning. Stefan comes up behind him as he stirs the pan, hooking his chin over his shoulder quietly the way a dog puts its head in your lap. Rash smiles gently. 

"Morning." 

Stefan grunts, then shuffles to the kettle. "I shouldn't have opened that third bottle of wine." 

Rash snorts. "Yeah, well we shouldn't be eating takeaway every week. Life goes on." 

Stefan harrumphs, sliding into a chair at the table. Rash slots a plate of egg and toast in front of him, and Stef looks like he's seen God. They eat in near silence, save for the scraping of cutlery. 

When his plate is clear, Stefan clears his throat. "I want to talk about something." 

Rash does his little eyebrow raise.  
"Yeah?" 

"Remember when we first- got together?" 

Rash frowns. "Right..." 

"And you said that- in future, you'd be happy about us doing more, uh. Advanced things? In the bedroom." 

Rash thinks back to the conversation, and his ears turn a deep tanned pink. "What about it?" 

"Well, um." Stefan's face is attempting to camouflage against the ketchup bottle on the table. "When would you want to do that?" 

Rash has to take a sip of coffee before he answers. "I... don't know? Soon, I suppose." 

"Soon! Soon is good." Stefan seems to hesitate. "Soon, like... sometime in the next week, maybe, perhaps?" 

Rash shrugs. "Uhh... Yeah. Sure. Yes." 

Stefan relaxes like a weight has suddenly been lifted. "Great! Ha." He checks his watch. "Shit. I'm late." 

Rash frowns. "It's only 7:30."

"Meeting thingy." Stefan takes a huge swig of coffee, winces at the heat, and grabs his bag. He pecks a startled Rash before careening out the door. Rash isn't sure, but he thinks he hears Stefan mutter "Suck it, Leila," as he leaves. He sits at the table, blinking at the plates. 

"I'll clean up then." 

\---

The next week is painfully normal- Stefan still slips into babbling Polish when confronted, and Rash still suffers needlessly at the hands of DS Sands. The only difference now is the suddenly coherent possibility of more, nipping at their heels and catching them off guard at random moments. 

When they are home together, the air hangs heavy with suggestion, though neither act on it.  
It just doesn't ever seem like the right day; one or both of them is tired, or had a bad day, or something. Something always stops them.

Of course, a rainy Tuesday ends up feeling absolutely right. 

Stefan is praised at work, and Rash is actually taken seriously during a case, which leads to the arrest of a fraudulent car salesman.  
They both swing home elated, and meet smiles in the flat, and the air just seems to snap. 

One of them steps into the other; it's not sure which one. Maybe both. Stefan groans shakily as Rash's fingers knot behind his neck, tugging him close. It's immediately messy and heated, Rash sucking hard on Stefan's lip before biting down. They stumble back, Rash falling against the nearest wall and tugging Stefan with him, and it's a race to see who can unbutton each other's shirts the fastest. 

It's a draw, and the shirts are discarded on the floor by their feet. This stuff, the kissing- it's all familiar. But there's a thrill of adrenaline between them, and- 

"Stef."

Stefan stops romanticising and pulls back to look at Rash. "Whuh?"  
"I've just thought. Do either of us actually know what to do? Like, preparing and that?" 

Stefan frowns. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, like. Obviously you can't just." Rash gesticulates vaguely. "You can't just go in there." 

Stefan wrinkles his nose. "Really?" 

"Well, no. I'm pretty sure you've got to- loosen up, first." Rash cringes at the word choice. Stefan is still puzzled. 

"How do you do that then?" 

"I don't know, do I! I've never done this either." Rash pulls away and sits down, which is disappointing. 

"So what should we do?" Stefan feels suddenly bare, and picks up his shirt, hugging it to his chest.

Rash shrugs. "Google it?" 

\---

One hour later, Stefan has never seen so many dicks in his life. Rash looks haunted. 

"That was... educational?" 

Stefan scratches at his leg. 

"Bit graphic." Rash continues. 

"Probably shouldn't have clicked the pornhub link." Stefan replies. 

"I wasn't the one who clicked the one with the Spiderman costumes." 

In hindsight, that was a warning sign right from the start. 

Stefan chews his lip. "All looked a bit painful, didn't it?" He'd been aware that some gay guys did bum stuff, which is why he'd wanted to do it, but. His admiration for the gay male community just shot up. 

"Porn's never real. It probably isn't supposed to be so..." Rash hesitates. "Violent." 

"I'll try a different search." Stefan clears 'how to anal' from the search bar, and turns on safe search. Precautions this time. 

\----

"Ok, so one of us has to do an enema then."

Stefan grimaces. "Don't know if I want to do that." From what he knew about enemas... well, he didn't know much about them at all, but the concept was. Disturbing.

"Well I don't either!" Rash huffs. "One of us has to. If we want to do anything other than what we already do." 

"How about we both do it?" 

Rash squints. "What's the point in that?"  
Stefan shrugs. "So it's fair."  
Rash pauses before cocking an eyebrow. "True." 

\---

Stefan, upon Rash's request, picks up two 'kits' the next morning at a Tesco pharmacy at least 10 streets away from the shop they usually go to. 

Stefan still insists that the chance of someone recognising him and noticing what he was buying is so low as to be minimal, but Rash 'isn't taking any bloody chances.'

Honestly Stefan's just surprised that Tesco Pharmacy sells enema kits. While in there, he picks up some Durex for good measure. The elderly cashier gives him a funny look as he's checking out.

When he gets in, he finds Rash pacing nervously.  
"Alright?"  
Rash stops, pulling his hand away from where he was gnawing his knuckle. "You got it?"  
"Yeah." Stefan tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. "Who's first?"  
Rash looks nauseated. "Flip a coin?"  
Stefan nods. "I call heads."  
"Tails never fails." Rash replies smugly.

A moment later, Rash stares at the coin in horror as the tails side glints at him mockingly. Stef struggles not to grin. 

Rash gulps, then sighs painfully and grazes past Stefan towards the bathroom, snagging the bag as he passes him and looking entirely too stressed for the task he's about to undertake. 

"Alright then." Stefan mutters, turning to follow him. He sits outside the bathroom door, which is decidedly locked. "I'll be out here!"  
"Why?"  
"Moral support!"  
"Wh- Fine, whatever." Stef feels more than hears Rash's sigh of resignation. 

\---

About 1.5 hours later, Rash is still in the bathroom. He has not spoken in 30 minutes. Stefan is fiddling with his phone when he hears the handle jiggle. He stands up hastily, just in time to come face to face with Rash as he opens the door. 

Rash looks... disturbed. He won't look him in the eye. 

"Uh." Stefan isn't sure what to say. "Ho-how was it?" 

Rash meets his gaze. 

A shiver of fear runs down Stefan's spine. 

"Your turn." 

Rash presses the second box to his chest gently.  
"Right." Stefan replies hoarsely, walking into the bathroom. The door swings closed behind him, and the slam sounds like a firing squad. 

\---

Stefan is a Changed Man.

He walks out the bathroom to meet Rash, who has been sat on the sofa the whole time he was in the bathroom. They look at each other. 

"I feel like only one of us had to do that." 

Rash throws his hands up in despair. "I wasn't the one who said we should both do it!" 

Stefan is silent. 

Rash sighs. "At least now we have a choice I suppose? Like- either one of us could take the bullet now." 

"Who though?" 

Crap. 

"We really should have thought this through better." Stefan says. 

"Yeah, no shit." Rash tuts, then takes a tired breath. "Fuck it. I'll do it." 

"Really?" Stefan looks relieved.  
"Sure- I mean, you did more that time we got together, right?" Rash points out. "Plus, this means I'm beating you now."

Stef's face changes abruptly. 

"What?"

"Well, you know. I'm doing it first, aren't I?" Rash looks smug. "So I'm winning." 

There's a pause. 

"Ok, right, yeah, I see what you're doing, cause we-" Stefan points wildly at Rash, "'Cause we compete, you think this'll make me change my mind." 

"I'm not doing anything." Rash replies. "Just stating fact. I'm in the lead now." 

"No, it doesn't work like that! Cause- look, you're not winning anything!" 

"Am too." 

"Are not!" 

"I'm so winning." 

"No- Look- Ugh. Fine. Let's just do it." Stefan grumbles as he fetches the lube.

"Sexy." 

"Shut it." 

\---

"Ok, the guide thing says you have to be," Stefan air-quotes, "'sufficiently aroused' for me to go faffing about down there without tearing anything." 

"That is the least arousing thing you have ever said to me."

"You forget that time I asked you to pop that spot I had." 

"Ok, no, /that is officially the least arousing thing you have ever said to me. Or anyone." 

Stefan grins, kissing Rash lightly on the nose. "Ready to be aroused?"  
Rash rolls his eyes. "Go ahead. Do your worst." 

His look of derision changes to one of interest as Stefan leans close, latching his lips to the junction between his neck and his shoulder and sucking gently. Rash blinks heavily, then gasps as teeth graze along the skin and bite down. Stefan runs his hands along his back, sliding them low along his hips and squeezing subtly at the flesh, and Rash grabs at Stefan's arms to steady himself. 

After leaving a trail along Rash's neck with his tongue, Stefan raises his mouth to Rash's ear, deliberately scraping his stubble against the other's cheek to make him shiver. 

"Is it working?" He murmurs before pulling softly at the ear lobe.

"Nyrgh." He gets in reply, and grins as Rash grips instinctively harder.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright, don't- hah- don't think you're some Smooth Operator just cause you got me hard." 

Stefan pulls back. "You're already hard?" 

Rash flushes. "I- yeah. So what?" 

Stefan looks far too satisfied, and Rash scowls. Luckily, he is saved extra embarrassment when Stefan kisses the corner of his mouth, then the rest. They kiss for a while, calm yet intense. Rash makes sure to nip at Stefan's lips in revenge. 

At some point, Rash starts fiddling at Stef's buttons, so Stefan does the same, slipping both their shirts off. They almost meander to the closest bedroom, still kissing at each other lazily.  
When Rash falls back onto the bed, his jeans slip down, and Stefan tugs them the rest of the way. Rash shucks off his boxers quickly and props himself up on his elbows, watching Stef as he kneels by the bed.

"Stef, you probably don't need that much lube."  
"Nope, no, see! The thing addresses this!" Stef holds up his phone in one hand, the other precariously cupping a large splodge of Durex Play Cheeky Cherry Pleasure Gel. "Direct quote- 'if you think you've used too much lube, you haven't used enough.'" 

"Ok, but thats literally a quarter of the bottle."  
"There's more to come. I take no chances." 

Rash snickers. "Alright, fine. You're washing the bedding though." 

Stefan is too busy dealing with lubricant sliding down his arm to respond. Eventually, he is able to rebalance the small pool in his palm, and cautiously draws two fingers through it. "This stuff is weird." 

"Would you hurry up, please?"  
"Got it." 

Stefan coats a single finger and runs it over Rash's groin, grazing the crease between his thigh and his dick, and Rash groans shakily. The finger slips lower, sliding underneath, which makes Rash tense up instinctively.  
"Sorry, sorry." 

"You alright?" 

Rash nods. "Yeah, just- not used to it."  
"Oh, the list thing has a suggestion again!" 

Rash rolls his eyes, ready to scoff, when Stefan wraps a hand around him and starts pumping evenly. He chokes instead. 

"Jesus!"  
"It's supposed to help relax you." Stefan smirks. "Can't imagine why." 

Rash is too busy focusing on breathing to come up with a snarky reply. Taking this as a good sign, Stefan presses the tip of a finger against the other's entrance, feeling it give slightly. He pushes, slipping past the hot clench of muscle to the second joint, and pauses.  
"Good?"  
"Uh. Weird?"  
"Good weird or bad weird?"  
"Just. Weird? You can keep going." 

Stefan nods, sliding his finger in further.  
"Bet you're glad I used so much lube now, though." 

"Most of it's on the duvet, Stef." 

"Still." Stefan elbows at Rash's thigh. "Budge your leg, I need more room." The leg shifts away without protest, which Stefan takes as a win. He sits up on his knees, drizzling more lubricant onto the hand between Rash's thighs before shifting forward to take the head of his dick into his mouth. 

This has the desired effect of Rash inhaling sharply and relaxing even more, allowing the push of a second fingertip into him with minimal wincing.  
"Still ok?"  
Rash just nods dumbly. 

Stefan follows this pattern till three fingers are seated relatively comfortably inside Rash's ass. Which is probably the worst way to phrase it, but Stefan is not an ass thesaurus. He is not going to wax poetic about having three fingers in his boyfriend's ass. 

"Ah, fuck! Stefan!" 

"What?" Stefan quickly removes his hand. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No, no- shit, put it back, put your hand back, it was a good 'fuck'!"  
"Oh!" Stefan slips his fingers back inside, maybe a bit too fast as Rash's eye twitches. "Wait, what did I do again?"  
"Oh for- I think you were twisting? Or something, and you hit something- There!" 

Stefan can feel a firm knot of tissue under his fingertips. He presses against it, and Rash nearly kicks him in the head. 

"Fucking what the fuck is that."

Stefan thinks back to the list. "It's probably your prostate. Apparently it's like a g-spot for men, and also it does some other stuff that I didn't read."

"I feel like that's oversimplifying it." Rash replies. Stefan rubs a little circle against the compact nerves, nearly giving Rash an aneurysm. 

"Stef! Stef." 

"Hmm?" Stefan is still massaging inside the other, making him gasp for air. His face is entirely innocent.

"I uh. I think I'm ready. For you to... yeah." 

Stefan stops in surprise. "Seriously?"  
Rash nods, wiping a stray line of sweat from his forehead. 

"...Ok. Yeah." Stefan withdraws his fingers, delicately wiping them on his somehow still present trousers with a grimace. He shunts his jeans and boxers off together while Rash shuffles further back onto the bed, clambering on after him. Snagging the lube from where it is dangerously close to the edge of the bed, he fumbles in his bedside drawer to retrieve a condom.

It takes him three tries to get it on, because Rash is sat up staring at him with his legs still parted and slick and he looks absolutely filthy. It's distracting. His love for Rash is not purely for his sparkling personality. The man's attractive as all hell. 

Wait. Love? 

"Stef?" 

"Huh?" 

Rash looks impatient. "We doing this?" 

"Oh!" Stefan shakes his head to clear it and grabs the (almost empty now) bottle of lube, slicking himself up thoroughly before crawling to hover over Rash. He pauses. "Quick warning."  
Rash frowns. "What?"  
"This... um, this might not last very long." Stefan's mouth twists sheepishly. 

Rash bites down on a giggle, then wriggles down onto his back. 

"Better make it count, then." 

Stefan takes a deep breath, drawing Rash's thighs apart with his hands. He feels lightheaded as he uses one hand to position himself, looking Rash in the eye for a final confirmation before pushing forward. 

Rash's face contorts in discomfort.  
"You ok?" Stefan stops, worried.  
"Yeah, just- gimme a second. Bit sore." 

Stefan waits. The hot vice of heat around his dick is driving him out of his mind, but he waits. A droplet of sweat glides down his back.

"Okay, go."  
Stefan lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, gently easing inward again. Rash digs his nails hard into Stefan's arm, but the crease in his brow gradually weakens. Stefan bottoms out with a huff.

"Still ok?" 

Rash nods. "Try moving." 

Pulling back outwards feels like something is sucking him back in, which wins the award for simultaneous most and least arousing thought Stefan could have right now. Rash seems to relax somewhat, the lock in his spine releasing as Stefan moves. 

Next time he pushes back in, Stef attempts to angle himself the way he had his fingers earlier. It takes a few tries, but eventually- 

"Shit!" 

Which has the added effect of making Rash spasm, which sends fluttering waves of pressure around Stefan's dick. "Ja pierdolę!" 

Stefan keeps up the angle, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts. Somewhere along the line, he has the bright idea of grabbing blindly at Rash, pumping him in time with the movement of his hips, and Rash scratches at his back, moaning hoarsely. His legs are wrapped around his waist as he pants against Stefan's neck.

"Shit, fuck- Stefan, I don't think I can-"  
Stefan moves his hand faster, burying his face against Rash's shoulder. 

"Come on Rash, do it, come for me, come on-" 

Rash chokes out gutturally as his climax hits him, tightening impossibly around Stefan and pulling him straight over the edge with him. They both move together through the aftershocks, twitching blissfully as it washes over the two. After a sweaty minute of Stefan collapsed on top of Rash, they break apart to catch their breath. 

"Not too bad." 

Rash looks at Stefan, who looks stunned, and bursts into hysterics. "Yeah, it was alright, weren't it?" 

Stefan joins in the laughter, and they lie there giggling. Rash looks down at the mess on his stomach and wrinkles his nose. "Buh." He rolls over, standing up shakily. The first step has him tripping overbalance, wincing and rubbing at his lower back. 

"The list said you might feel sore for a little while." Stefan chimes in helpfully. 

"Thanks, Sherlock." Rash limps to the bathroom, wets a flannel, then totters back to the bed and flops down on it with a sigh. Stefan has taken off the condom and put it somewhere- a bin, hopefully. Rash tucks himself against Stefan's arm, who scoops him in closer. 

"So who won?" 

Stefan looks at Rash incredulously. "You're still on that?" 

"I'm just saying! I feel like I won this one, since I was the... taker." 

"Ok, but you did come first." 

"We came at basically the same time!" 

Stefan has slipped the flannel from Rash's hands and is carefully wiping him down. 

"Did not."  
"We so did."  
"It's a draw at best."  
"You are a menace." 

Stefan nuzzles his face against Rash's jaw. "You love it."

"Yeah, whatever." Rash rolls his eyes, though his heart jumps quietly. "I'm tired." 

"Good thing it's Sunday tomorrow." Stefan replies with a yawn. "I'm knackered."  
"Hmmf." Rash turns, draping his arm over Stefan's chest and tugging a chunk of duvet over them.  
"You're making breakfast tomorrow." 

"Am not." 

"Are too."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAAT ITS DONE!! 
> 
> so i got some very kind comments on my first fic for this show, and some of them requested a sexy follow up, and I tried my hardest :) hope u enjoyed my attempt at actual sex stuff!! xx
> 
> EDIT: thank you u/bazylia for the polish correction! guessing 'ja pierdolę' is some form of 'fuck me!'? :P
> 
> EDIT: COMMENTS!! thank you for all the lovely feedback on this xxx I need to catch up on the most recent episodes if theres been any since the artifact episodes, but after i might add another part to the series- change it up a bit ;))))))))))))))


End file.
